


Tired

by ConnorTheTwink (FiveHargreevesNeedsAHug)



Series: Detroit Oneshots [10]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has PTSD, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Needs a Hug, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor Has Issues (Detroit: Become Human), Depressed Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor Friendship, Hank Anderson is a Good Friend, connor is just very sad ok, he needs a hug, her name is nacho and shes a good girl, i guess?, im sorry i write like this, its just easier for me to get ideas across, its more emotional whump if anything, my weird adhd formatting, short work is short, the oc is just connors pet cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveHargreevesNeedsAHug/pseuds/ConnorTheTwink
Summary: Connor is tired. So, so tired.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Series: Detroit Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1118754
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. another depressing fic i've had lying around in google docs for a long ass time now. it's based upon my headcanon that sometimes connor gets "depression comas" which is essentially that he just gets super depressed to the point of being completely unresponsive, for weeks or months at a time. cos, that boy has serious issues. and he needs some serious help!  
> and also strikes me as the type who would find it difficult to pull himself out of something like that.  
> so uh yeah, have some more sads! i hope y'all enjoy!

It's been over a week now. Nine days, exactly. Nearly ten. 

It's 3am. He hasn't moved from his position. He hasn't opened his eyes. Hasn't reacted to Nacho's tail, flicking constantly over his face, her meows filling the otherwise silent bedroom. He hasn't reacted to Hank, walking in, bundling him up in one of his many weighted blankets.

He _can't_ react.

He-

He-

…He's tired.

His LED swirls a steady red at his temple, body unnaturally still beneath the blanket, fingers curled into fists that haven't opened in over a week. Haven't even twitched. 

He looks dead.

Hank has told him that.

...Hank often speaks to him.

And Connor never responds.

He can't.

He has no strength.

He has no energy.

He just wants to lie there. 

Drift into nothingness. 

Fade away.

Stasis threatens to claim him again, but he resists.

He doesn't want to sleep.

Sleeping _hurts_.

Reality _hurts_.

Everything _hurts_.

Everything hurts so much.

He can feel tears running down his face.

He doesn't wipe them away. Just lets them seep through his eyelids, soak the pillow beneath his head. Lets Nacho continue her endless onslaught of chatter, pawing at his hair, pleading for him to _snap out of this_.

...He doesn't know if he's capable.

The light flicks on. It hurts Connor's eyes. But they don't squeeze tighter shut. He doesn't hurt his face in the pillow, or pull the blanket over his head.

He just observes the vibrations of footsteps on the floor.

Hank.

Hank's back.

"Fuckin' christ, do you ever shut up?"

He's not talking to Connor. Connor hasn't used his voice in nearly a month now. He doesn't want to. He's tired.

"Yeah… I'm worried about him too." The bed dips. Hank has sat down.

Connor's body shifts involuntarily towards him. 

"This is the longest one yet. It ain't right. He should be out of this by now." 

There's a sigh. A hand comes to settle in Connor's hair. He doesn't lean into the touch.

"Guess… I guess it's better than being awake, right?"

Connor doesn't correct him. Doesn't tell him he _is_ awake.

He won't be awake for long.

He's tired.

"Just. Wake up soon, alright kid? I'm worried about ya."

Connor's LED pulses.

Stasis.

...He won't wake up anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> funfact: connor found nacho eating nachos out of a trashcan in an alleyway, and that's how she earnt her name <3 she is also his official therapy cat!  
> i will eventually write more fics with nacho in bc i love her and the world needs to know her, but i cant be bothered rn. just know that shes a cute lil ginger kitty with big blue eyes and loves connor more than anything.
> 
> pls feed me comments and kudos if you like this  
> i have a praise kink and it gets very sad when it's left to starve <3


End file.
